My Valkyrie
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Valkyrie: from Old Norse Valkyrja, 'chooser of the slain'. Cain, old English: 'a murderer'. "You are their Valkyrie, you will be the one to decide their fate when they fall." She nodded; she knew what that meant, what her name meant, what her existence meant. And she knew what the Fates had in store for them, how entwined their fates were with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Law and Ethics**

"Welcome back everyone! A new year has arrived, and before we get started on today's meeting, I would like to introduce our two new additions to the staff!" Principal Nezu stated, standing in his chair and waving one of his paws towards the door. A soft knock sounded in the quiet room, before the door was opened and in walked a skeletal looking man with blond hair and sunken blue eyes. He gave a little wave as he approached his seat. He wore a bright yellow pin stripe suit, white button down, and dark blue tie. All of which looked to be three sizes too big on him. The baggy suit on him just made his gaunt features even more exaggerated, painting this picture of a sickly man still clinging onto the brightness of light. He pulled his seat out, and waited to sit down. He glanced towards the door, just as a second knock sounded. It was louder, confident. The door opened quickly, and was nudged to shut behind the newest occupant, who's very appearance caught everyone by surprise.

Moving to stand by the empty seat, was a young woman dressed in a three piece navy pinstripe suit that looked like it belonged in the closet of a movie star. She wore a white button down with a gold tie, silver tie tab glinting in the light. In her breast pocket was a gold handcloth, same shade as her tie. If anyone were to glance down, they would catch a glimpse of the white, six-inch heels she wore, despite looking like she wasn't much taller than 5'5''. Moving their gazes up from what she wore, they quickly took her in before they could be caught staring. She had long black hair that was thrown up into a high ponytail and slicked back, not a strand out of place. Her eyes were a glowing amethyst, rimmed in gold eyeliner. Her lips were colored a dark shade of muave, accentuating her white smile that seemed a bit sharper than normal.

She looked like she belonged in either the Stock Exchange, or in a movie, not at a prestigious high school teaching hopeful students with dreams of being heroes.

"Ah, right on time as always you two." Nezu broke the silence that had fallen over the faculty. Both arrivals nodded, and sat down. The man propped his elbows on the table, while the woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her left leg over her right. "Everyone, please meet All Might and Valkyrie Cain."

"Pleasure to meet you," Valkyrie greeted, tipping her head in the general dirction of the other teachers. They nodded back, though some were curious about who she was.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Present Mic! I teach English for General Studies!" A man who resembled a cockatoo yelled out. Valkyrie nodded towards him, a polite smile in place. Her eyes roved over all of the teachers, all of them wearing their hero costumes. She noticed that the only ones not wearing their costumes were her and All Might, though judging by his suit, she would take a shot and say that he would transform into his other form whenever students were in.

She was just happy to know that she had a friend amongst the group, even if he was also new to teaching as well.

"Hello everyone, I'll be helping teach classes 1-A and 1-B in the heroics department, I would appreciate any advice that would better help me." All Might stood up and bowed towards them, displaying his typical manners. Valkyrie felt all eyes shift to her, waiting for her to tell them all what she would be teaching. She leaned forward, her polite little smile stretching into a wicked grin.

"I'll be teaching International Law, Human Rights, and International Ethics to all the first years. And if I see anyone with the right grit, they'll be invited to join the Mock Trial Debate team I'll be heading." She narrowed her eyes as she assessed everyone, wondering if anyone would pick up the bait.

"Tch, don't you think the added course work of studying the law would only add more stress to the students in the hero department?" A man across from her asked. She glanced at him from the side, noting his shaggy black hair, shabby black clothes, and bandages. She shot him a sharp grin.

She loved it when people challenged her.

"The only difference between a hero and a villain is what side of the law they're on. All students need to know that difference, unless you want them to be set up for failure, do you?" She challenged back; he didn't answer back, only glared daggers at her. She smiled right back, canines glinting in the light.

* * *

Valkyrie sat at her desk in the teachers area, leaning back in her chair while she went over her notes for the first lesson. She made sure to keep things simple for this week, no need to terrify her students with the complexities of the law. Her suit jacket was unbuttoned, showing off her vest. A thin silver chain was clipped to one side of the vest, trailing back to a small pocket on the other side.

"Did you have to challenge him like that?" A deep voice asked behind her, pulling her away from her notes. She leaned her head back to glance up, a small smile as she saw who it was. All Might was staring down at her, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

"He started it." She said, laughing a little when he rolled his eyes at her. He poked her in between the eyes, sighing as her laughter bubbled over into soft giggles. He smiled at her, happy to see her again.

"It's good to see you again, Val."

"Same here, Toshi."

"I'm surprised you took this job, last I heard, you were advising the UN on a war crimes case." Toshinori said, catching the attention of the other teachers in the room. Valkyrie nodded, waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"The defendant was found dead in his home the night before the trial, possibly an assassination, possibly a suicide. The details are murky at best. I left after everything stalled and they couldn't decide if they wanted to continue or not. I figured I would take a break and teach the next generation of heroes on the law and whatnot. What about you, Mr. Number One?" She asked, closing her notes and turning around so she could face him, and so he could take a seat. Which he did, gratefully.

"Same as you, I wanted to teach the next generation." Valkyrie nodded, noting the tesion in his shoulders and how his eyes had shifted to the side. She narrowed her eyes; he was lying to her. She wanted to scoff at him, he knew better than to lie to her! She was a lawyer for fuck's sake. He glanced up at her and saw the critical look in her eyes, sweat dropping at her narrowed eyes. She had caught his lie, and he knew that the minute they were alone, she was going to interrogate him, and he was not looking forward to that.

"Hmm, are you sure you can handle this on top of being a Pro Hero?" Valkyrie asked, letting the subject drop, for now.

As Toshinori started talking about how he would continue his duties while being a full time teacher, Valkyrie made a cursory glance around the room, noting how the other teachers were listening in (for all being Pros, they all sucked at being subtle), but keeping their distance.

She missed how one in the back was keeping a careful eye on her, despite looking like a sleeping caterpillar.

* * *

"Good Afternoon 1-A, I am Valkyrie Cain, and I will be your instructor for International Law, Human Rights, and International Ethics. Now, before we being, does anyone have any questions?" Valkyrie turned around after she finished writing her name and course on the board. The class just stared at her, unsure of how to process the way she had swept into the classroom like a hurricane.

Everything about her was intimidating; from the way she was dressed, the way she spoke, and the way she held herself. She looked like the complete opposite of their home room teacher, Mr. Aizawa.

"What's your quirk?"

"Are you a Pro Hero?"

"Are you American?"

Valkyrie blinked as the students all asked their questions at once, excitement bubbling in them. She could hear the whispered wonderings from a few of them, while others were just shouting out what they thought. She chuckled and snapped her fingers, bringing the class to silence as she stood in front of the podium.

"Curious little things, aren't you?" She asked, laughing as a few of them began to look embarrassed at how they had acted. She sighed and smiled at them, hiding all her sharp edges. "Yes, I am American, yes I am a Pro Hero, and I actually have two quirks that I inherited from both my parents." She answered, already knowing that her last answer would just bring up more questions.

"What are they?"

"Two?!"

"What's your name?"

"My, my, my, you are quite curious to know!" She laughed at how determined they were. She eyed one student pulling out a notebook and was ready to write everything she said down. She grinned at that; he was a hero fan boy, how adorable.

"Can we see?"

"My quirks are called Dark Mapulation and Gifted Touch. If we have time after the lesson, I'll show you one of them, as the other one is too dangerous and is considered my 'last resort', due to it's nature. As for my hero name, I go by Valkyrie, which if any of you are familar with Norse mythology, it means "chooser of the slain"-"

"You, you're a "last resort" hero." She cut herself off the minute those words left the student's mouth. He was staring at his notebook, his eyes wide. She saw the slight shaking in his hand as he slowly lifted his head to look at her. She sighed and nodded, just as the others started to wonder what that meant.

"Yes, I'm a last resort hero." She stated.

"What does that mean?" A student with spiky red hair asked.

"Last resort heroes are the ones that deal with terrorists, serial killers, mass murderers, and any crimes that are too dark and gruesome for other heroes. We are the ones that remove those people from society. Due to the rarity of these kinds of villains, heroes like me are rarely ever called into action."

"Whoa, that's pretty amazing." Spiky red said, breaking the tension in the classroom. Valkyrie grinned at him and nodded.

"Heroes like me generally hold jobs similar to mine, i.e. international lawyers, diplomats, etc. We help alongside other heroes when they need us, but usually we deal with our normal jobs and making sure that humanity is safe."

"Wow, sensei you're so cool!"

"That's awesome!"

Valkyrie smiled at the students, laughing at how quickly they accepted her classification. She knew heroes that were quick to judge her based on that alone. She quickly reigned them back in, promising to show them one of her quirks after the lesson. As they all got settled, she turned back to the board and began to write down the lesson she had for them.

* * *

Valkyrie sat at her desk and went over her notes from the day, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Overall, her first day went well, the students were eager to learn, especially the ones in 1-C. She smiled to herself, wondering if everyday was going to be like this one.

While she worked and wrote down notes, adjusting her lessons for the week to keep the course work easy, All Might glanced at her and smiled.

 _She hasn't changed since the first time I saw her. The only difference seems to be her wardrobe, and even that hasn't changed much._ He glanced at the clock and saw that it was an hour after the students had left, then glanced back at her. She didn't seem to slowing down in her work, despite it being the first day. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as she kept scribbling away. He could hear her mutter something under her breath every couple of minutes, something about the complexities of quirk laws and how the laws differed in each country. He watched her for a few more minutes, noting how she would bite her bottom lip as she wrote, before moving on to the next lesson and doing it all over again.

It wasn't until another hour had passed before he pushed back from his desk and stretched, wincing when he felt his neck pop and rubbing the area to ease the pain. He glanced at Valkyrie, and nearly jumped when he saw her facing him with her arms crossed and frowning at him.

Ah shit, he forgot about the lie from earlier.

She stood up and pointed her finger at him, mouth opening to scold him-

He grabbed her hand and yanked on it, pulling her down into his lap while transforming at the same time. She let out a little yelp and glared daggers at him, ready to lay into him for grabbing her like that. But he beat her to the punch by running out the room (he had also made sure to grab all of their things beforehand) and out of the building.

"Toshi!" Valkyrie yelled at him, holding onto him as he raced towards the city, before leaping into the air and landing on the roof of a nearby building. She smacked his chest, letting him know she wanted to be put down, but he only laughed and asked for directions to her home. She grumbled and pointed him in the right direction, which led them towards the upper class area of the city with all the pent houses and high rises.

When they were about a block away, she yelled at him to land on her balcony so no one would see him. He nodded and adjusted her before leaping up. When they landed, he finally set her down so she could open the door and let them inside.

The minute he walked in, something leapt out of the shadows and pounced, knocking him on his ass from the sheer velocity. He wheezed and stared up at the attacker, only to come face to face with a giant cat staring at him.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so there's chapter one, hope you like it and what not. Please let me know what your thoughts are in a review!**

 **Side note, I based Valkyrie's style off of Blake Lively's character Emily from the movie A Simple Favor, and I based her job off of Amal Clooney's job.**

 **I don't have a solid pairing yet for this story, I'm kinda stuck between Aizawa, All Might, and Dabi. If you guys want to see one more than the others, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Catching Up**

"Val, uh Val? Wha, what the hell is on me?" Toshinori asked, not sure if he should look away from the giant cat that was currently standing on his chest to his friend.

Who was currently taking photos that would later be used for blackmail, and laughing at him.

"Val!"

"Sorry Toshi, but 'this' is Baset, my Savannah cat." Valkyrie continued to laugh at him, letting him suffer the fate of a curious cat. After a few more minutes of Toshi laying absolutely still while Baset sniffed and huffed at him, Valkyrie finally decided to take pity on the poor man and clucked her tongue, catching Baset's attention. She made a come hither motion and the cat jumped off of him and bounded over to her, standing on her hind legs so that she could put her paws on Val's chest and meow at her loudly about her day. Toshinori sat up and stared at the sight before him, surprised and shocked at how the cat just seemed to nearly tower over Val. He smiled as she asked the creature about it's day, making the appropriate sounds of acknowledgement at the right times. When the cat had finished speaking to her, it went back down and trotted away.

Probably to another dark corner so it could stalk him and strike when he wasn't looking. The cat glanced back at him, it's ears going back as it mrowed at him, low and deep. He stood up and shuddered, scared of what the cat had said to him, before moving over to where Val was standing. She was holding a small remote that couldn't have been for the huge flat screen she had; when he heard the sounds of some R&B artist suddenly playing through hidden speakers he made the connection that it was a stereo remote. He glanced around her spacious living room, noticing how everything seemed modern with clean lines. The TV was mounted to the wall, wires hidden from view; there was an entertainment stand underneath it, filled with CD's and DVDs of all kinds. On each side of the TV were book shelves, both filled to the brim with hundreds of books. He had to shake his head at that, he was sure that most of them had to do with her job, while any books that were for pleasure reading were stacked elsewhere. The couch was a large U shape that sat low, with the cushions being wider than a normal couch, and a warm brown. The coffee table was a thin slab of white marble on copper legs, on top of a large white carpet that extended past the couch on all sides and nearly reached the TV area.

He noticed how she didn't have any photos hanging up, not even any art was displayed. He frowned at that; he knew first hand how close she was to her family. He was about to inquire, when he turned and saw a giant stack of paintings and photos leaning against the wall opposite to the TV. So that's where they were.

"Sorry if it seems kinda empty, I haven't had time to put everything where it needs to go." Val called from upstairs. He glanced up and noticed that she walked into a room, probably hers, which left him time to look around and see what she had done with her new place. He walked into the kitchen and was impressed with how high tech the appliances were. The counters were also white marble, but they appeared to be thicker. Her cabinets were a dark grey, with copper handles on them all. Her appliances were all stainless steel, and spotless. He thought of looking into her fridge to see if she was taking care of herself, but refrained from doing so.

He leaned against her counter and sighed, wondering why he hadn't tried to talk to her before today, why he hadn't tried. Hell, the last time he had seen her was when she was in the middle of that war crimes case, and that was two years ago. After that, he had stopped talking to her, not because she had done anything, he had just been too busy with hero work. She must've thought he was mad at her, with how sudden everything had stopped.

And then when she had walked into that staff meeting, looking like she owned the room and the very air he breathed, he hadn't been able to pay attention to anything that had been said. When the others had asked about what she would be teaching, he had perked up, excited to know she would be teaching a subject that she loved, only to be challenged by Aizawa. He felt annoyance at the other man; she had challenged him right back and had given him one of her famously dangerous grins, and Toshinori had forgotten everyone else.

He had missed seeing those grins, the ones she gave when she wanted to challenge someone, to break through their walls and make them bare all to her. She would always use them whenever she was in court, or whenever she was doing hero work. Her eyes would glow as she sought out weaknesses, and he had to admit, it was beautiful watching them glow like that, even if it was also terrifying to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice asked from behind him, startling him out of his musings. He turned his head and had to remind himself not to stare.

Valkyrie had changed out of her suit into a pair of grey joggers and a maroon sleeveless crop top with a high neckline. She had even taken her hair out of its ponytail, letting it hang free and loose. Toshinori turned around and rubbed the back of his head, knowing there was no use in lying to her, she would catch him in seconds.

"Just wondering where all the time went since we last saw each other." He told her, noticing how she seemed to be more at ease now that she had changed. He had to wonder, were those designer clothes a form of armor for her? A way for her to protect herself from others? Mentally shaking his head, he held his arms out for her, chuckling when she immediately jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his thin frame and holding tight. He felt the tension in her body disappear the longer he held her, and held her just as tight.

"I'm still mad at you for earlier, just so you know." She mumbled into his chest, causing him to chuckle. She smile against his chest, letting the soft rumbles put her at ease.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, putting his chin on the top of her head, basking in the warmth and silence of just holding her. For once, everything felt right in the world for him, and he was perfectly fine with being a little selfish for a few more minutes.

* * *

"Toshi, why did you lie to me?" Valkyrie asked, finally bringing up the reason why they were here. She knew that they could've caught up at lunch, and she knew that he did to. But he chose to wait and she wanted to know why. She watched as he looked down at his hands, holding a plain white mug filled with herbal tea. It was a raspberry lemon blend, same as hers, and good for unwinding after a long day. He set the mug down on the coffee table and quickly stood up. He removed his suit jacket and untucked his button up. Valkyrie watched, a little stunned. He took that shirt off and he was left in his undershirt, which he quickly tugged up.

Showing off the sickly scar on his left side that extended in all directions.

Valkyrie quickly set her mug down and stood up, reaching out to gently trace the scar. Toshinori stood still, holding his breath for her reaction. He watched her intently, waiting to see her how she would handle this. Different emotions flashed through her eyes; surprise, shock, anger, sadness, worry. Worry was the one that stayed when she looked up at him, the question on her tongue. He sighed and let his shirt go, letting it fall back down, hiding his shame and the reason why he was here in the first place. He sat back down, grabbing her hand and pulling her down as well. She didn't say anything, simply waiting for him.

He looked down at their conjoined hands, wondering why it was so hard to tell her what had happened; he had told a complete stranger without any trouble, so why was telling her so hard?

 _It's cause you care about her and don't want her to worry,_ his inner voice told him. He had to stifle a chuckle at that; it wasn't wrong. He did care about her, sometimes too much.

"Val, I -" he paused, wondering where he should start. Sensing his hesitance, Val flashed him a small smile to reassure him.

"Toshi, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard-"

"No, it's not that, it's just, you deserve to know the whole truth, not just a part of it." He quickly replied, he didn't want her to feel like he didn't trust her. He did, more than she would ever know, and he knew what telling her would mean.

So with a determine look in his eyes, he told her everything.

How he received his quirk, One for All.

How he became the symbol of peace for the country.

How he battled All for One, and how that battle nearly killed him.

He told her about the numerous surgeries, how he could feel himself getting weaker every day.

And finally, he told her about how he chose his successor, Izuku Midoriya.

Throughout the whole story, Valkyrie simply sat there and listened, paying attention to every little detail. He would catch her chewing on her bottom lip when he spoke, her eyes narrowed as her mind worked in over drive.

When he was done, he leaned back and let the softly playing music wash over them. Both of them sat on the couch, staring at each other, their mugs of tea left untouched. The smell of summer filling the air as the dying sunlight grew softer in the background.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I know some of you want to see Val and Aizawa get together, while the rest probably don't care.**

 **And don't worry, there will be some Aizawa interaction soon, but I felt like this chapter needed to be written. It's definitely hinting at something on All Might's side, but before you all jump, just know that they're old friends so them interacting the way they did is normal between friends. Hell, I tend to hug friends I've known for a day because I'm an affectionate bitch.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think and what you would like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Routine**

Valkyrie leaned back in her tub, letting the hot water loosen her muscles and bring a sense of calm to her. The steam from the water danced in the air, nearly hidden from her sight except for when it passed by one of the candles she had lit. The flames were low, never building higher than a few centimeters. She watched a flame for a few minutes as it slowly moved from side to side, the bright yellow flame a tiny dancer; the candle was mixing it's scent of sulfur with the vanilla scent of her bath, creating an intoxicating perfume that stuck to her skin.

She thought back to her conversation with Toshinori, going over everything he had laid out for her. She knew he hadn't lied to her, not even once, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not. The logical side of her, the lawyer, was happy to have the horrible truth, while the other side of her, the old friend, was worried about him.

 _"Don't worry, Val, everything will be fine."_

She sunk lower, letting the water come up to right below her nose, and wondered if he was right, if everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Ne, Cain, why are you always dressed like that?" Midnight asked, catching everyone's attention. It was lunch time, and all the teachers were currently sitting at their desks, chilling and chatting with another.

That was, until Valkyrie walked in and Midnight decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

After all, it had been a few days since the start of the new year and without fail, Valkyrie would come in wearing a power suit and heels higher than Mic's voice.

And today was the day that everyone wanted to know why.

"The same reason you all wear your hero costumes, I suppose." She replied, unbuttoning her suit jacket and setting it on the back of her chair. Today she had chosen to wear a black three piece pinstripe suit with a pastel pink button down, the collar popped up, and a pink and black striped tie. Her vest had big silver buttons and two chains hanging low from them. She even wore pink 5 inch heels, the clack of them falling sounded like thunder to the students. Her hair was slicked back into a tightly braided bun, not a single strand out of place. Instead of rimming her eyes in gold, she had decided to go with black today, and she seemed to have gone for a soft shade of pink for her lips.

"We wear our costumes cause we're pro heroes, or have you forgotten?" Aizawa's question came out of the blue, his tone harsh and confrontational, surprising everyone. All eyes turned to him, some of them wondering why he was being so hostile towards her. Valkyrie merely blinked before turning to her desk to grab her notes for the next class. It was like she hadn't even heard him, or simply chose to not answer. No one made a move, the tension in the air so thick they could cut through it with their arms. After a few seconds ticked by with nothing but silence from Valkyrie, everyone was certain that Aizawa would demand an answer, until she spoke.

"I'm a lawyer for the United Nations, or have you chosen to ignore that fact simply because you're biased against women wearing suits and working in a traditionally male profession?" Her tone was even, but everyone could feel the bite in her words, how they were spoken with the intent of striking Aizawa down. Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes glowing a bright purple as she took in his indignant expression, the simmering anger in his eyes, the way his jaw was locked with tension.

"Now, now, there's no need to get riled up-" Midnight made a placating gesture with her hands, hoping to ease the tension, only to be cut off by Valkyrie snapping a quick retort.

"You wear costumes to amplify your quirks, to hide your identities, or to make your enemies think twice about facing you. But no matter what you tell yourself, those little costumes of yours do the same thing my suits do; they hide your flaws, the chinks in your armor, the cracks in your foundations." Her words made everyone pause, despite not being directed at them. Even Aizawa had to pause in his response because no matter what she said, it was the truth. And the logical part of his mind could only agree with her. "But unlike your costumes, my suits and appearance don't hide who I am, they only amplify who and what I am, and I'm a lawyer, plain and simple. And a damn good one, if my record has anything to say about it." She tossed her notes back onto her desk and marched towards Aizawa, determination in each step.

Despite being a good head taller than her while in heels, the other teachers thought that she was suddenly taller than them all.

"Impressions are everything in the world of law, whether you want to like it or not. And when I'm going up against sleazy lawyers that are trying to defend dictators and war criminals, my appearance must be ironclad. So while you can work and go about your day looking like a damn druggie, I have to look like a damn statue because if my opponents see even **one** strand of hair out of place, they will use it to tear my case apart and make me look like a fool." She snapped, her eyes blazing in righteous fury at this man for calling her very profession into question. She flashed him her sharpest smile, the same one she gave to that dictator right before he was executed, and sharply turned on her heel. She left that room with her jacket and notes, leaving everyone in shock and apprehension.

All Aizawa could do was stare in silence at the spot she once stood in, and feel like an ass.

* * *

"Must you antagonize Aizawa?" Toshinori asked, breaking the silence of their quiet and peaceful lunch. Valkyrie shrugged, feeling him roll his eyes at her.

"Must your coworkers try to find something wrong in everything I do?" She softly replied. He hadn't expected that.

"They're your coworkers, too, you know."

"Pft, could've fooled me with how quick they are to leave the room whenever I enter."

"That's cause you terrify them."

"And how is that my fault?!"

"You materialized out of a dark corner by Present Mic during lunch yesterday."

"Again, how is that my fault?"

"Valkyrie!"

* * *

The days following her confrontation with Aizawa (and her sudden appearance from the darkness), Valkyrie fell into a routine with teaching.

She would come in, power suit and all, gather her notes for the day before class, attend any faculty meetings that she was required to, and then teach her lessons.

Lunch would come and go with her spending it with Toshi, and going over the first half of the day.

After lunch, she would continue her lessons until the end of the day, where she would then go over any assignments from the previous day and compare her notes for the next day.

Usually she would work until it got dark out, with Toshi occasionally waiting to take her home, but usually she was alone until she was done.

Rinse and repeat.

But not once during her routine, did she notice Aizawa watching her, a thoughtful expression covering his features.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so not much interaction, but this one kinda wrote itself, but the last half was kinda shitty.**

 **Sorry about that, too busy getting my mental notes in order for the next chapter, which will involve the USJ incident.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **USJ Incident**

"Valkyrie," Aizawa called out, catching her attention. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a suit today; her outfit seemed to be a more relaxed, yet it still projected this intimidating aura that made him pause. She was wearing pleather straight leg pants; a black button down that was tucked in and buttoned all the way up; a gold statement necklace made up of small medallions; black stilettos that made her legs seem longer than they really were; and a bright red, wool, mid-length trench coat with a standing collar. He also noticed that her eyes were rimmed in gold again, her lips were painted the same shade of red as her coat, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had to stifle a smirk; not a single strand was loose or out of place, just like always.

"Yes?" Valkyrie asked, a little stunned that he was talking to her, let alone using her first name. Ever since that confrontation, they've avoided each other and only interacted when it was required.

Now he was approaching her out of the blue like they were normal coworkers? Something must've wrong with him.

"You told my students your classification?" He asked, tone neutral. He watched as her eyes narrowed a tiny amount, a flash of purple, before she relaxed them and nodded, shrugging in that dismissive way of hers.

"They asked," was her explanation. She turned back to her desk, intent on grading some of the assignments that 1-C had given her earlier. They were an incredibly smart group; they all seemed to have grasped her lessons much faster than the other classes, but that might have to do with them being general studies. The hero classes were more focused on learning how to be heroes, rather than on their studies.

"You didn't have to, that information isn't public knowledge." Aizawa sat down next to her, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure why he was talking to her, maybe he was feeling a little guilty from the last time they... _talked_. It definitely didn't have anything to do with All Might pulling him aside and scolding him; it also didn't have anything to do with Principal Nezu calling his behavior unprofessional.

"I know," she replied, keeping her answers short and clipped.

"Are you only going to answer with two words?" He grumbled out, ready to get up and leave her alone. So much for trying to extend the olive branch with her.

"Maybe ask questions that require in-depth answers," was her retort. He glanced at her and saw the smug gleam in her eyes and the way her lips were tilted up like she had found something funny. He frowned, annoyed that she was making fun of him.

"Tch, you're just as bad as Midnight." He hadn't expected her to let loose a couple of laughs, nor did he expect her eyes to glow softly.

"Are you comparing me to a strong, independent woman who owns her sexuality?" She mused, leaning forward in her chair to make eye contact with him. He felt like moving back from her, but resisted. Why was this tiny woman so damn intimidating?! "I'll take that as a compliment, Aizawa." She thanked him, leaning back and glancing at the clock before sighing. "Well, there goes our lunch," she remarked, standing up and stretching her arms up high. He was certain that her shirt would become messed up, but it stayed perfectly in place. She noticed her staring and grinned wickedly. "Like what you see?" He sputtered, glaring at her for even suggesting something like that.

"Just like Midnight," he muttered.

"Again, compliment." She said, walking out of the room with her notes in one hand and a walking cane in the other. He blinked; he hadn't noticed that. In fact, he had never noticed her using a walking cane before. Did she have a limp? Had she'd been injured in a previous battle and was just good at hiding it? But then why would she constantly be wearing heels, if she did have a limp? Wouldn't that just cause her more pain?

That was when he remembered her saying that her appearance was meant to disarm her opponents within the first few minutes.

Aizawa cursed. She had caught him in one of her games.

* * *

"I saw that you and Aizawa were talking earlier," Toshi commented, pulling Valkyrie out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a playful smile.

"I think that was his way of apologizing, without actually having to say the words."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are starting to get along, even if it's just as coworkers."

"Yeah, yeah, try to contain your - holy shit, Toshi, is that one of your students?!" Valkyrie quickly spotted a student in their hero costume gunning for them. She glanced at noticed that Toshi was now All Might, before glancing at the student again. They quickly stopped right in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Ah, young Iida, is everything alright?" All Might asked, grabbing the young boy by the shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in-"

"Villains! There are villains at the USJ! They attacked us, I don't know where Mr. Aizawa is, but we need help!" He shouted, relaying the message quickly as possible. When he glanced up, he felt ice run through his veins as he stared up at his two teachers.

All Might wasn't smiling, and his eyes were glowing in anger. He nodded at Iida and pushed him to the side.

Valkyrie's eyes were ablaze in fury, unlike anything he had ever seen before. And her smile, it was terrifying and horrifying at the same time. She gave him a little pat before grabbing All Might's arm.

"Go to the teacher's lounge and tell them everything," she said, leaving Iida in the dust as All Might took off for the USJ, with her being carried in one of his arms. Both of them unaware of the absolute fear and hope they had filled Iida with at their departure.

* * *

They crashed through the barricaded doors, knocking them aside and out of their way. Dust and smoke billowed around them as they walked forward, fury rolling off of them in tidal waves. Each step they took brought thunder and hope to the shaken students.

Silence greeted them as they approached the stairs, surveying the area for those responsible.

What they saw only fueled their anger.

The students all spoke at once, letting them know what had happened and how they had all been separated by a villain who had a warping quirk. They also spoke of Aizawa jumping into action and taking out the majority of the villains, but they didn't know where he was after he had confronted the leader.

One glance was all they needed to know what to do; All Might took off for the leader, his signature smile gone as he went to battle. Valkyrie turned to the students, her silence and glowing eyes brought them to silence as she took in Thirteen, their body mangled and shredded. Her voice was calm and even as she spoke, but they knew, they all knew there was a hurricane hiding behind the false facade, waiting to be unleashed onto their enemies.

"Did the warping villain cause this?" She asked, pulling a pair of black leather gloves out of her pocket. Ururaka nodded, not trusting her voice as she stared in trepidation at her teacher. They all did, as she nodded. They saw the cane in her hand, it was a shiny black with a silver crow skull on top.

"Sensei-"

"I want you to stay here-"

"Get those fucking brats! And whoever that bitch is, too!" Ah, some of the villains were awake now. Good.

Valkyrie grabbed her cane and held it in both hands, standing with her feet shoulder width apart as she waited. The villains all jumped towards her, brandishing their weapons and quirks. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, calling on her quirk that laid in wait, before snapping her eyes open and letting it loose.

All the spotlights in the dome shattered, plunging the area into shadows.

 _Tap, tap, tap, **tap.**_

Valkyrie's cane made four quick snaps, right as the first four villains got within range.

They yelled in fury, only for that fury to turn to terror as tendrils of pure black shot out from the shadows surrounding them. They wrapped around them and _squeezed_ , forcing the air out of their bodies as the tendrils dug into them, making them scream in terror, before the tendrils snapped backwards and then forwards quickly, sending them all into the stairs below with a force that shook the dome. The tendrils released the bodies, while Valkyrie looked on in silent contemplation. Her expression was neutral, nothing betraying the absolute fire that was burning in her soul at the thought of children being attacked.

"Sen, sensei, are they, are they...did you..." Ururaka couldn't speak, she just stared at her teacher, this woman who smiled at them when they debated ethics and why they needed them, this woman who was both intimidating and kind, this woman who walked with power in every step. This woman who was known as a last resort hero, this woman who was a high class lawyer.

This woman who was staring at her with eyes ablaze in purple fire and a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"They're alive, Ururaka, for now." She said, before turning her attention back to the stairs.

She caught sight of a few students running towards them, and it looked like they were moving slower than they should be. She narrowed her eyes, it looked like they were carrying someone. Possibly a student who had been hurt badly? She growled and moved forward, ready to bring hell upon these low class thugs.

"Stay here until the other teachers arrive. I'll protect you all," she commanded, walking down the stairs as more tendrils shot up and outwards, grabbing onto any villain stupid enough to challenge her.

One such villain ran up the stairs towards her, carrying a knife that he held awkwardly. He ducked one of her tendrils and smirked, thinking he had outsmarted her.

What he didn't know, was that she let him get close.

She was fury and fire and terror, and he was going to _scream_.

He slashed downwards, hoping to catch her off guard, but she simply grabbed his hand and knocked the blade out of it, while jabbing forward with cane at his throat. It struck dead center, causing him to choke as he tried to breathe. With the hand that was still holding him, she tossed him to the side, letting a tendril grab him and yank him downwards into the darkness. His gargled scream was cut off the minute he was absorb into the pitch black.

"I'm am Valkyrie."

Another couple villains were smashed into the ground, the fight leaving them almost as quickly as it came.

"I am the chooser of the slain."

Three more were absorbed into the void, their screams cut off mid-way.

"And you all shall face your fates."

A group of villains made a quick dash towards the students that were carrying their wounded, only to be stopped when a dome of black quickly covered the students, protecting them from both the villains, and from the terrifying sight of black humanoid figures manifesting from the dome and grabbing the villains, their mouths open wide in unholy screams as they clawed at the poor thugs who tried in vain to escape.

But they were pulled in as well, their please for mercy drowned out by the terrors that pulled them down. Valkyrie simply chuckled, letting the void take them. For now.

She would return these thugs once the police arrived, and even then, that was only a maybe.

It had been awhile since the void had had souls to feast on.

Once the area had been cleansed of the lowly thugs, Valkyrie made four more taps with her cane, calling her quirk back into dormancy. All the tendrils slowly drifted away, sinking back into the darkness while the students looked on.

The dome that covered the other students disappeared as well, and they were all greeted with the sight of a smirking Valkyrie, eyes glowing softly as she looked them over.

Only for her eyes to lock onto the badly wounded Aizawa, who was barely able to lift his head up and stare back at her. He took in the sight of her, nothing out of place and yet, he noticed the way her body seemed to vibrate with pent up energy, before glancing around for the villains. What he saw were broken bodies laying all around and his students unharmed.

With a painful breath, he let his head fall back and his eyes close, thankful that his students were unharmed.

He missed the way Valkyrie tore her coat off and quickly wrapped him in it, gently lifting him up and carrying him back towards the other students; her eyes glowing softly in a purple haze was the last thing he thought about, before letting the pain his body was in steal him away.

* * *

 **AN: Well, fuck, that was fun to write. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Also, if you squint, you can see some playful interaction between Aizawa and Valkyrie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Midoriya glanced down at his lap, waiting for the detective to leave so he could talk to All Might about what he'd seen at the USJ. How none of the villains knew about their quirks, but they knew that he was supposed to be there when they attacked. How the leader seemed fixated on killing him. How scared they had all been when faced with actual villains, and whether or not they could actually defeat them. But more importantly, he wanted to talk to him about Valkyrie, and how terrifying her quirk had been. He had never seen a quirk like hers before; it was like it reacted to her surroundings and acted on its own accord, but listened to her at the same time. She never made any gestures with her hands or her arms, and yet those tendrils had known exactly what to do while she moved towards them. And then that dome, it was like her quirk had known they were under attack even before they did and reacted within seconds.

But there was also the fact that they had all seen how quickly she had defeated those villains, how they had simply laid there like they were...like they were...

He shut his eyes and mentally shook his head; there was no way a pro hero would willingly kill a villain, no matter what!

"Young Midoriya, I'm sorry that I wasn't there in the beginning. I should've been there; none of you should've had to face those villains alone." All Might was looking at him, his expression downtrodden.

"What?! No! You didn't know! The villains had blocked our communication with everyone," he paused, thinking back to how Kaminari had tried to reach out, only for him to get static. "In fact, if it hadn't been for Iida, things would've been a lot worse. All Might?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something...it's about Ms. Valkyrie...her quirk...it..it's so unlike anything I've ever seen. And the way she had defeated all of those villains, without actually touching any of them...it was...honestly it was terrifying." Midoriya trailed off, not sure how to phrase his question in a way that wouldn't be rude or invasive. He glanced at All Might, who pinched his nose and sighed heavily.

"Valkyrie...she's told you her hero classification, correct?" His successor nodded, turning to face him. "With how knowledgable you are about heroes, I'm sure you're also aware that Japan doesn't have any 'last resort' heroes."

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought hero classifications were universal."

"Most of them are, however, heroes like her, they're a rarity. Most pro's think that they're villains playing hero, but they forget how necessary they are. Pro's like me, we're always in the light, so everything we do has to be morally right, which means we can't kill like she can."

"So those villains...the ones she dealt with...she-she-"

"No, she didn't kill them, at least not on purpose. They might die from their injuries, but that's neither here nor there." All Might noticed the way Midoriya looked at him, shocked and scared.

"But heroes aren't meant to kill! They're-she told us that heroes stand on the side of the law! That they have to uphold it to its highest standards!"

"Yes, and we do, but there are villains out there, that are so horrible, their crimes so despicable, that there's no hope of getting them to reform, so there becomes a need for them to be removed. Permanently. And it's up to last resorts, like Valkyrie, to make sure they can't ever commit a crime again-" Midoriya threw his blanket off of him and stood up, righteous anger rushing through his veins.

"That's wrong! Heroes aren't meant to kill villains, it doesn't matter how bad they are! If heroes went around killing every villain they went up against, they would be no better than the villains they killed!"

"And what about the mass murderers, the people who go into schools and shoot up whole classrooms full of kids?! What about the serial killers, who prey on the weak for fun and because it gets them off?! Huh, what about the child predators, that never get caught and punished for what they do?! Do they deserve to live after everything they've done, after all the pain and death they've caused?!" He yelled at the boy, wanting him to understand that while yes, heroes shouldn't kill, there were those horrible instances that required a hero to do it, to remove those monsters from society in order to protect others.

The world of heroes and villains wasn't nearly as white and black as Midoriya thought it was, and if he was going to continue down this path, he had to learn that there were spots of grey where people like Valkyrie existed.

"I-I didn't...I didn't think about that." His voice was small as he sat back down, staring at his hands. He hadn't thought about those crimes, they were never featured on the news or on the hero sites he visited. He completely forgot that they existed, let alone happened.

"The world is not black and white, nor is it good and evil. There are areas of grey, where you have to put your morals aside to do what needs to be done for the greater good. There are heroes that exist for that sole purpose; they are the ones who have hands stained red and hearts full of duty. If you wish to become the best hero in the world, young Midoriya, then you need to be able to understand and accept this. Long ago, I was like you, I thought that the world was strictly black and white. It wasn't until I met Valkyrie's father, Hades, that I finally understood that the world will never be split so perfectly down the middle, that there had to be a balance. And sometimes, that balance comes in the form of heroes like Valkyrie." All Might smiled at Midoriya, seeing the dawning realization in his eyes, as he absorbed everything. He was silent as he let the boy think, which gave him time to ponder his own thoughts and to reflect on the previous events.

He had completely forgotten how protective Valkyrie was of children; how quickly she could call upon her quirk and neutralize every and any threat it sensed.

Not for the first time, he was thankful that she was on his side, otherwise she would be an absolutely terrifying villain to face.

* * *

"Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" Valkyrie turned her head, glancing at the nurse that was holding a yellow bag that had the hazmat symbol on it in black. She had a feeling it was her coat.

"Do you want to keep this? We can have it cleaned for you, if you wish." The nurse had bright green eyes and short blond hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Valkyrie noticed that the nurse's pupils were shaped like stars; she wondered what her quirk could be and what she used it for.

"Oh, thank you. I don't want to trouble you," she replied.

"Nonsense, it won't be that long!" The nurse chirped before walking out, a smile on her face. Valkyrie smiled too, despite the reason for even being here was laying down next to her, covered head to toe in bandages.

"Tch, why is it so bright?" His voice sounded much gruffer than normal, almost painfully so. She grabbed the glass of water on the side table and held it up to his lips, lifting his head up so he could take a couple of sips, before letting him rest again. "What happened?"

"The villains were neutralized and All Might took care of the Noumu creature. The leader escaped with the help of the warping villain, but their lackeys were rounded up and sent either to prison, or to the hospital. Thirteen sustained injuries while defending the students, though not as bad as you. No students were harmed, though young Midoriya did break some bones trying to defend his classmates." She recapped, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. She watched closely as his shoulders relaxed once he heard about the students being safe, but then they tensed again, almost like he caught the tail end of something important.

"Hospital?" He asked, referencing her comment about the villains. He glanced at her through the bandages wrapped around his face, his gaze intense. She shrugged in that dimissive way of hers, before smiling devilishly with her eyes flashing.

"While All Might was taking care of the Noumu and the leader, _I dealt with their lackeys_." He heard the hidden meaning behind her nonchalant tone. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, almost like he was seeing her for the first time. She talked about nearly killing people the way some people talked about the weather; nonchalantly and in a dismissive tone. "They were threatening the students with death, so I made sure they wouldn't **ever** think about that again." She added, her tone becoming serious while her eyes met his. He held her stare for a few minutes, searching for anything in them that would tell him she was a threat to his students, but he found none. He nodded once, before closing his eyes, satisfied with his findings.

"So why are you here?"

"I thought you would prefer my silence over Present Mic's charisma."

"...Good point."

* * *

 **AN: Here you go, the next chapter!**

 **You got some insight into why Valkyrie is classified the way she is, and a more realistic look into the world of heroes. Cause honestly, there is no way that heroes don't deal with gruesome and horrible crimes every once in a while. And Midoriya needed to have that fact slap him in the face, otherwise, he's going to be a very narrow minded hero.**

 **Also, more interaction between Val and Aizawa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I know, I should be working on the other one.**

 **But I'm kinda stuck on what I want the next chapter to be about. I know what it should be about, but it's the whole putting everything into words that I'm stuck on.**

 **So instead of working on that one, I figured I would get the second one started.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Friendly Little Tendril**

 _"Ms. Cain, I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I was given your number by a mutual friend of ours-"_

"That damn Toshi." She muttered, a soft look in her eyes as she sat down. Baset hopped up to lay down next to her, stretching across the couch before tucking her head under Valkyrie's arm.

 _"Yes, I apologize if I made him violate a confidentiality agreement between you two-"_

"It's fine, Detective. I assume that you're calling me because you need something from me?" She stroked Baset's fur, running her nails lightly, elicting a soft purr from the feline.

 _"You're correct in your assumption."_

"What do you need of me, Detective Tsukauchi?" Her tone was curious, but he could hear the soft undertone of it, the ice he was walking across. Toshinori wasn't lying when he said she didn't like people beating around the bush with her. Deciding to jump right into it, he mentioned the press incident.

 _"As a member of UA's staff, I'm sure you're informed of the trespassing situation from earlier this week."_

"Oh, I'm quite informed. I'm going to guess that the reason you're even mentioning that particular _incident_ is because you need my help in my primary occupation." Her grin became positively _dangerous_ when she thought about what the Detective wanted her for. There could only be one reason, but she wanted him to say it. She felt something bubble underneath her skin at the thought of working a case, a _particulary interesting_ case at that.

 _"Heh, Toshinori did mention you were quick to deduce."_

"So, tell me Detective, what can UN Lawyer Valkyrie Cain do for you?"

* * *

Valkyrie sat at her desk, papers and photos spread out across the shiny, cherry wood in an organized mess. She picked up a glossy photo and grinned at it, her smile lacking warmth and empathy. There was a soft, hazy glow to her eyes as she set the photo back down with the rest. It sat in the middle, a snapshot of a group of people with different equipment and badges, but it was still too blurry to pinpoint any one person, which is why it was surrounded by others. Around it were the detailed close ups of individuals with their features clear and distinct. Not a single person from the group photo went unnoticed; all were identified, as well as the office they were associated with.

Valkyrie kept her grin as she stood up and gathered everything into one neat pile, photos being paired with a correlating document. She glanced at each paper, her eyes glowing more and more as each document was read and committed to memory. Once everything was in it's place, she moved to walk out the room, turning off the light and shutting the door, her soft chuckle echoeing in the darkness as the heavy door clicked shut.

"Ah, this will be so much _fun_."

* * *

"Uh, Ca..Cain? Cain!" Thirteen called, grabbing the lawyer's attention from her lesson plan. She glanced at the rescue hero, who had just been recently released from the hospital, and found them dealing with a tendril of darkness. One of **her** tendrils. That was apparently being very curious with her colleague.

"Ah," she mumbled, getting up from her desk and quickly making her way over to them. Thirteen was shaking slightly, unsure about what to do. All they had done was walk into the room, hoping to get caught up on their missed work, only to be grabbed by a...a..thing...and moved towards the back of the room. "I'm sorry, Thirteen," Valkyrie reached out her hand to the tendril, giving it a stern look. It moved slightly, wavering between the two, before rolling it's body around Thirteen and vibrating.

"Wha, what's going on?" Thirteen asked, afraid that the thing was going to hurt them. They had seen what those things could do; it vibrating like a cat was not helping their mounting anxiety. Valkyrie stared, an eyebrow raised in amusement. She let a smirk break free, stepping closer and gently petting her tendril, causing it vibrate even more. She chuckled a bit before addressing her nervous coworker.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you, Thirteen."

"What?! What does that mean?!" Thirteen yelled, standing very still in fear. They saw Valkyrie hold back a couple laughs, which didn't make them feel any better. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing at the situation."

"Why?!"

"My tendrils, while a part of me, are a separate being in their own right. Each one is unique, and has feelings, thoughts, and a personality to match. They listen to me in battle, only because they want to, but the rest of the time I let them do what they please." She continued to pet the vibrating one, smiling softly at it. Thirteen took note of the soft look, surprised to see it. Normally Valkyrie kept her expression neutral, or calm, never letting anything slip past her mask. Everyone had noticed; even when she was with All Might she kept her expression guarded. Everyone deduced that it had to do with her former job, keeping up appearances in order to never let anything slip. But this look, this tenderness she held in her eyes for the tendril, it was so unusual, that Thirteen forgot all about being...hugged?...in order to simply stare. It was so open, so honest.

"So they're competely separate beings from you?" Midnight asked, jumping into the conversation. She, too, had seen the unguarded look on Valkyrie's face, which was wiped off the minute she noticed the other teachers walking into the office. She gave a curt nod, pivoting slowly on her left heel. Her body was facing the other occupants, while also standing in front of the mass of darkness that had yet to release Thirteen. "Huh, that's really cool. These tendrils, they can be manipulated by you but still have a separate thought process?"

"They aren't being manipulated by me, they are simply answering my call."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response she received. Snapping her fingers, the tendril wrapped around Thirteen stopped vibrating and stilled; it kept it's grip on the hero, but it looked like it was waiting for an order. The others tried to look straight at it, but found that they couldn't. It was like their minds couldn't process what they were seeing, so they had to glance at it from angles, otherwise is was like looking at an empty void. Like something was supposed to be there, but wasn't. To them, it looked like Thirteen was cut in half, their top and lower halves were simply just floating there. It...was an odd sensation...to say the least.

"One of my quirks is called 'Dark Manipulation', which if you go with the literal definition, it means I can manipulate the dark. Which, in a way, I can, but that's only one facet of what I can do. My tendrils, they come from a different plane of existence, a place where humans can't exist. It's hard to describe, but the closest we can get is calling it the Void." Valkyrie explained, hoping her explanation would be enough for them to get an idea of what she can do.

"The Void?" Thirteen asked, "That's a unique way of describing this plane, but it does also explain why your tendrils are hard to look at?" They earned a low vibration, and taking a page from Valkyrie's book, they gave the tendril a few pets.

"Yes, the Void is nearly devoid of all light, and since my tendrils come from it, they are also nearly devoid of light. It's like looking into a black hole, essentially."

"Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense, at least, when you explain it like that. So essentially, your quirk allows you to call on this Void, for these tendrils, and they respond." Midnight asked, gesturing to said tendril. Valkyrie nodded.

"Yes, it's a quirk I inherited from my father. He can actually go to the Void and come back, whereas I can use it to move from one place to another." Valkyrie chuckled to herself, remembering how she had popped out of the darkness next to Present Mic, scaring the poor man.

"Yes yes, that's all very interesting and whatnot, but it still doesn't explain why this particualr tendril won't let me go!" Thirteen shouted, waving their arms around in a flailing motion.

"Hmm, oh yes, that's because this one likes you."

* * *

"Valkyrie," Aizawa called out, catching her attention quickly. She looked over at the man, wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag, staring at her despite the heavy application of bandages around his face. He emitted this sense of absolute exhaustion.

"Hmm?"

"Your quirk, you can summon it at will, correct?"

"Yes," she raised an eyebrow and hoped he could sense that she wanted him to get to the point of this line of questioning.

"Can you summon one of those tendrils now?"

"Why?"

"I want to take a nap without Mic disturbing me." His deadpan voice made her grin despite the odd request.

"Ah," she said, reaching into herself and calling on a tendril, hoping one would take the request she had. Luckily for them, one did; before he could analyze that odd look on her face, he was quickly covered in a dome of darkness and blissful silence.

* * *

"Hey, Cain, have you seen Aizawa today?" Toshi asked, looking around the man's desk to see if there were any clues as to where he was. Lunch was nearly over and his class would be starting soon.

"He's sleeping."

"Where?"

"Under that tendril, over there." He followed her finger and finally noticed the medium sized dome of black on the floor, that looked vaguely the same length as his missing colleague.

"Ah."

* * *

 **AN: Here ya go, figured you guys were starting to get ansty about when I would update next. Sorry about that. Hopefully this light-hearted chapter will be enough for you guys to forgive me. I promise the next update will be within a few days, just don't know the exact date. Eh.**


End file.
